fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gildarts Clive
Gildarts Clive & Laki Olietta's Infiltration is an anime-only event that takes place during the Key of the Starry Sky arc. Prologue After the Fairy Tail Mages discuss their recent attack at the hands of the Legion Corps, Macao and Wakaba ask Gildarts if he can go out on a job for them, which he says he can. Wakaba concludes that they couldn't ask anyone but him to perform a job as dangerous as this; Macao tells him that they'll partner him with the right person. When Gildarts sees Cana overhearing their conversation, he goes to her and asks her if she wants a father-daughter trip with him, only to be rejected by her, which causes him to become rather downcast; Cana yells at him as he walks away, as he is not making haste in his journey.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 Later on, Gildarts eventually partners with Laki; they arrive at the Lobster Plantation, looking down at the abandoned town from a distance.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 As they walk through the abandoned town, the two talk about how prosperous it used to be before Gildarts concludes that it's been years since anyone last lived here. Laki then goes on to say that the town is Michelle Lobster's hometown: the Lobster Plantation.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 141 Infiltration Gildarts and Laki later stand outside a mysterious abbey, where a nun refuses them entry, which prompts Gildarts to ask Laki to help him carry out a plan of his. With help from Laki's Wood-Make, they sneak into the place through the wooden beams, where Gildarts accidentally gives away their location.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 After being discovered, the nuns and priests in the abbey began to crowd around Gildarts and Laki in a zombie-like fashion; this scares Laki, forcing her to stop the nuns and priests from getting closer whilst Gildarts punches them. However, the clergymen continue to make their way by climbing on different sides of the abbey. Becoming angry, Gildarts uses his Crush on his assailants, seemingly killing them; Laki asks why he was so brutal, but Gildarts tells her to look at the clergymen carefully. Seeing that they are wooden fabrications, Gildarts questions what the Zentopia Church is up to. Later saying that Macao's suspicions were correct, the two work their way through the abbey by defeating the wooden dolls that block their path. After Gildarts and Laki defeat the dolls, they hit a dead end, but find a young comatose wrapped in bandages, lying unconscious. Reading her reports, Laki states that the girl was involved in an accident some several years ago and has been receiving treatment ever since, however she notes that even if she makes a full recovery, the Lacrima attached to her is designed to keep her asleep. When Gildarts asks what her name is, Laki says her name is "Michelle Lobster", which surprises both of them. Laki then says that she lost her family in an accident at the Lobster Plantation and that she is their only daughter, causing Gildarts then starts to wonder who the girl with Lucy is.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 143 Aftermath After Gildarts and Laki find the real Michelle Lobster, they take her outside of the abbey, where and Laki informs Warren and the other Fairy Tail Mages that the "Michelle" with Lucy is an impostor. After that, they take the unconscious girl to a nearby hospital.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Events